gamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the protagonist of 'eponymous video game series created by the manufacturer Naughty Dog Crash in 1994, to date, has appeared in all games of the series. His appearance was created by cartoonist Charles Zembillas under the 'watchful eye of the two creators of the series: Andy Gavin and Jason Rubin. Character Crash Bandicoot is the defender of the Earth. He, in the course of his adventures he faced many enemies, and the best known and most important among them is Dr. Neo Cortex, which is also its creator. Crash was, in fact, be the general of his army of genetically engineered animals evolved, but Crash, having been evolved from the Radius Evolvo, managed to escape the Cortex Vortex and into the sea from the tower of the castle of Dr. Cortex. Then will return back to save his girlfriend Tawna from the brainwashing in which he was able to meet and also to stop the diabolical mad scientist. Crash, despite having saved the world again and again, does not have the classic look of the 'hero. In fact, in the early games had a showy scoliosis and did not seem to fully understand what was happening around. This was a trick to allow the player to impersonarsi deeper into the story and the character itself. Also the fact that Crash is unable to speak, but to issue the classic and well-known verses like "Whoa!" Is another element that allows the 'identification of the player in the role. In his adventures he was helped by Polar, a small polar bear and her little sister Coco. His adventures take place for most of the series in the 'archipelago N. Sanity. Crash has lived with his sister Coco, Polar, Pura and Baby T. on 'Island of Madness. They were added after the events of Crunch Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. For some strange reason, in Crash of the Titans Crash moves with Coco and Crunch on an 'island called Isola Wumpa. Coco here has created his own house a few meters away from the new home of Crash and Crunch. In the game, however, is not explained why he moved from Crash 'Island of Madness and it is possible that Polar, Pura and Baby T. remained in the old house, as they are never seen or mentioned on their new home. Species of source bandicoot *Crash originally supposed to be a Tasmanian wombat, and was to be called Willie the Wombat. During character creation, however, the species has been changed Bandicoot and, after several names, it has gotten to Crash Bandicoot and the name of "Crash" just for the fact that continually breaks the various crates scattered throughout the levels. For the first time Crash says his first word in Crash of the Titans saying "Pancakes." The typical dance of conquest Crash when a gemstone or win against a boss appears in all games for the PlayStation except in Crash Bash and Crash Bandicoot first. In Crash Twinsanity, it is seen only once in the final movie and in Crash of the Titans for home consoles and handheld consoles, began to dance once again its classical dance if the player does not move for a while '. The same thing happens with Coco in Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant for Wii, Xbox360 and PlayStation 2, but only with Crash in the latter version. Crash Bandicoot will remain unofficial mascot of Sony only until Crash Bash. From Crash Bandicoot: The 'Wrath of Cortex on, Crash will land also on other consoles Microsoft and Nintendo. Sony, however, still holds the rights to the first five games. When you touch a Nitro Crash in Crash 2 and Crash 3, it will become an angel playing a digeridoo, Australian wind instrument. Curiously, it sounds with the instrument you can feel it even in Crash 1, while the levels in which you will be chased by boulders. L 'animation in which Crash, completely burned, crumbles both in Crash Bandicoot 2 Crash Bandicoot 3, and in that show for a brief moment the model of the game completely black and turn it into one of Crash Bandicoot before crumbling. This is the 'only entertainment that has not been changed for these two games. The only times you can see the panties are in Crash Bandicoot 2 Crash explodes when riding on Polar and his pants along with shoes falling from the sky. In Crash Bandicoot 3, the pants appear when a Lab Assistant Arabic cuts off his pants and he walks away, covering his boxers. You may notice that boxers are pink in these moments. Charles Zembillas, concept artist who has worked for the creation of Crash, will also create the design of Spyro, the friendly purple dragon starred in a franchise very close to that of Crash. Crash has got two nominations in the books of Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2010 and 2011: in the first, came in 49th place as the most popular video game character, while in the second it came even to '11 °. Given his huge success, Crash has become one of the most popular platform in Western Japan. Crash uses a 3D model and hand drawn very different from what we are used to seeing us, in Japanese promotional trailer of the series. This model is also used in jewel case, manuals, guides and officers are even made of the gadgets. In the blog of the American MTV Multiplayer, Crash was nominated in one of their articles dedicated to the American Pet titled "Video Game Animals - Nominations For The Best * Dex CiccioNinja Game Maker Band Category:Candidates for speedy deletion